A gardians problem
by DisneyFanatic123
Summary: Jack and Jamie get sucked into sugar rush and finds help from two of the sugar rush racers. Vanilla butter, Jack x Jamie. R&R. rated K for later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

**Authors note: this is just my second fanfiction, so no flames. Jack Frost and Jamie get sucked into sugar rush. I do not own Wreck it Ralph or Rise of the Gardians. all rights go to the rightful owner.**

Chapter 1: new arcades and big problems

It was a bright and sunny winter day. Well, not for long. Jack Frost, a teenager with snowy white hair, blue eyes, a blue hoodie with frost on it and a wooden staff, also with frost, was sitting on a telephone wire, waiting for someone to come down the street. After five minutes of waiting, a young boy with brown hair and eyes came down the street. Jack quickly made a snowball and threw it at the boy and hit him squarely in the head. The boy quickly looked around to see who threw the snowball at him. He looked up and smiled when he saw whom it was.

"Hey Jack!" the boy excitedly yelled up to Jack.

"Hey Jamie!" Jack exclaimed back to the boy. He flew from the telephone wire down to the ground, right in front of Jamie. "Were you going?" questioned Jack.

"I'm going to the new arcade down the street," said Jamie, "Want to come?"

"Sure kid, what's it called?" asked Jack.

"Litwak's," Jamie said, casually.

"Cool, lets go," Jack said as they walk towards the arcade.

_Inside the arcade_

Inside the arcade, Litwak is preparing for the debut of his arcade's new location. Little did he know that he's not the only one. In the game Sugar Rush, little Vanellope von Shweetz, the ruler of Sugar Rush was getting ready for her first day of racing since the Turbo incedent. She was also excited that her game, Fix-it Felix, Jr., Hero's Duty and Street Fighters were the four games Litwak decided to transfer to the new arcade he had just opened. She couldn't wait to be played by different people.

_Just outside Litwak's_

Jamie and Jack just got to Litwak's Arcade and saw it was still closed, so they waited until it opened. After 30 minutes it finally opened and a bunch of kids flooded into the arcade and started playing the games.

"So, what do you want to play?" asked Jack.

"I want to play Hero's Duty!" Jamie exclaimed.

"Okay, lets go," Jack said. They played Hero's Duty for hours. After that, they played Fix-it Felix, Jr., but they were angry because they kept on dying, so that didn't last long. Finally they played Sugar Rush.

"Hey Jack, you want to play a round?" asked Jamie.

"I thought you would never ask," exclaimed Jack. He took the wheel and went to the character line-up and picked Vanellope. But instead of going to the starting line the screen began to glitch. The boys were about to call Mr. Litwak about the game, but then something weirder happened. The screen opened up into some sort of vortex and sucked them in. The last thing they saw of the arcade is a bunch of kid crowding the game with Mr. Litwak trying to pull them all back. Then everything went black.

**Authors note: hope you enjoyed the first chapter. Please R&R.**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Strange places and stranger faces

When they woke up, they were in a strange land full of sweets. It took them a while to process, but then recollection struck. They were in Sugar Rush. Both of them couldn't believe their eyes. How was this possible? They decided to walk around to try to find a way to escape. They walked around for hours and decided to take a rest. Then they heard footsteps. They walked toward the sound, hoping that there would be someone that would help them. Then they heard voices.

"Come on, Rancis. I heard the sound over here!" exclaimed one of the voices. We hid out of fear.

"Alright, I'm coming!" the other voice said in exhaustion. As they came closer, we could see their faces. They were both about ten. One had hazel eyes, an aqua hoodie, a metallic brown skirt, mismatched stockings, and black boots. Her hair was black and pulled into a high ponytail held by a licorice stick. Different types of candy also obliterated her hair. The other one was a boy with baby blue eyes and hair that looks like peanut butter. He was wearing an orange jacket, a red shirt with two yellow stripes on them, brown pants with red trim, and brown boots. He was also wearing a Reese's peanut butter cup hat. They were looking around where they were laying a few seconds ago. The two boys decided to introduce themselves to the two candy themed racers. They walked to them and tapped the little girl on the shoulder, who jumped a mile through the air on the impact of the finger and glitches behind a nearby candy cane tree. The peanut butter boy ran behind another tree as well. Jamie went to say hi to the boy and Jack went to say hi to the girl.

_With Jamie and Rancis_

Rancis didn't know what to say, Vanellope was right. Now there was a kid and a teen from another world that was after them. Then Rancis heard what he assumed was the boy calling to him

"Um, are you okay back there?" the boy asked.

"Who are you?" Rancis asked, still terrified.

"My name's Jamie. My friend and I got sucked into your world and can't get out. Can you help us?" Jamie said. Now Rancis is even more confused then he was a second ago, but he knew one thing. Jamie and his friend were friendly and won't hurt them. "What's your name?" Jamie suddenly asked.

"I'm Rancis," Rancis replied, coming out from behind the tree.

"That's a nice name," Jamie replied. Jamie seemed really nice and seemed really intrigued about his life. "Come on, lets go find my friend and your friend," Jamie said.

_With Jack and Vanellope_

Vanellope was terrified. She told Rancis there was something in the candy cane forest, and now both people were out to get them. Vanellope's thoughts were interrupted by the sound of footsteps heading her way.

"Hey, are you okay back there?" said who Vanellope assumed was the teenager.

"Who are you?" Vanellope said, still scared out of her wits.

"The names Frost, Jack Frost to be exact," said Jack. Vanellope didn't know why, but the name sounded familiar, like from a fairytale Ralph always told her.

"Why are you and your younger friend here?" Vanellope interrogated.

"To be honest, we don't know," Jack said, "We don't even know where we are or how this is even possible." This reassured Vanellope that she could trust them. She came out from behind the tree in her usual high self-esteemed way.

"Well then, my name is Vanellope and I'm the president of Sugar Rush," said Vanellope. This stunned Jack.

"I didn't know this game was built on a democracy. I always thought it was a monarchy," said Jack.

"Well, it was a monarchy until a few weeks ago. Sugar Rush was ruled by a greedy tyrant named Turbo," explained Vanellope.

"Oh. You mean from Turbo Time," Jack said, intrigued in what the little girl was saying.

"Bingo!" exclaimed Vanellope, "Anyway, he took my power, turn my friends against me and turned me into a glitch." This made Jack angry at this Turbo character. Who in their right mind would go and hurt this adorable little girl like that! Vanellope must have seen the anger in his eyes because then she said, "Don't worry! We killed Turbo and I got back my rightful position in Sugar Rush, but I'm sort of a tomboy, so I changed my status to president of Sugar Rush."

"Well, that's a relief. So, what part of Sugar Rush are we in now?" Jack questioned.

"Oh, you're in the candy cane forest, this place is not seen by the gamers, but it exists. Sort of like the inside of Diet Cola Mountain," explains Vanellope.

"Oh," says Jack, "Thanks. Lets go find our friends now."

"Okay!" exclaims Vanellope as they both walked to the two boys waiting for them.

_With all of them_

After Jack and Jamie made friends with Rancis and Vanellope, it was time to get at the task at hand, finding a way out of here.

"Say, do you guys know a way to get out of this world," asks Jack.

"What, your leaving, don't you like us," Vanellope said, her voice cracking a bit. They didn't know that video game characters were so sensitive.

"No, no. We love you. You guys are the cutest things in the whole world, but we have friends and family that cares about us very much and if we stayed it wouldn't be fair to them," Jamie explained.

"Okay, we understand," Vanellope said, "And no, we have no idea how to get out of the video game world. If we did, wouldn't you think we'd get out every once in a while." This made Jack and Jamie sad. "But I think I do know who could help us," Vanellope said with a wide, goofy grin on her face. Jack and Jamie looked at each other and decided that they would trust Vanellope. They followed Rancis and Vanellope to the game entrance and into a train that was leaving to Game Central Station.

**Authors note: Here you go. R&R**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: inside Game Central Station

After a short train ride, they heard the PA speaker say, "Train approaching, welcome to Game Central Station." They walked out of the train and into a small room with an opening on the other end. Vanellope walks toward the opening and so does Rancis. The other two follow suit. When they walk through the opening, they see an amazing train station with video game characters of all shapes and sizes. They saw some characters that they recognized and some that they never seen in their lives.

"Alright boys, this is Game Central Station. This is the place you go if you want to go into a different game," Vanellope explains.

"So, why are we here now?" asked Jamie.

"Because I have a friend that lives in Fix-it Felix, Jr. that I know will help us get you out of here. Plus he's been here way longer then me and knows this place from top to bottom," explains Vanellope. They walk around Game Central Station a bit until Vanellope says, "Here we are." We ended up at an opening that says Fix-it Felix, Jr. at the top in big red letters. We headed into the opening and hopped into a crappy, old train that was just leaving for Fix-it Felix, Jr.

**Authors note: here you go. R&R**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Meeting the characters in Fix-it Felix, Jr.

After another short train ride, they land at what looks like an old timey bus station. In front of them was the infamous apartment building and dump, but there was more to it then that. There was a whole town and the dump had a little shack next to it. Jamie and Jack wanted to go look around, but the other two stop them from it. It's the end of the last game of the day.

"You would think they would shut down the place for the day," said Jamie.

"Nah, probably just put an 'out of order' sign on our game and said nothing to nobody," said Vanellope.

"Not even our friends or family?" asked Jamie.

"Nope, there's no one in this world that can save you but us," Rancis explained.

"Why wouldn't he tell anybody?" Jamie questioned.

"Because when you're in a business, you would do anything to stay in the business," Vanellope explained.

"So, what are we doing here?" asked Jack.

"We will need some help from Felix and Ralph," answered. As soon as Vanellope finished her sentence, they heard someone say, "Alright, cost is clear."

"Ralph, you alright there brother," the smaller one with brown hair and blue eyes said.

"Yeah, I'm good," said the big, muscular guy with red hair and brown eyes. The small one who we assumed was Felix headed to his penthouse room and the big, muscular one who we assumed was Ralph walked to the little shack near the dump.

"Ok, you guys take Ralph and I'll take Felix," Rancis said.

"Alone? Why?" Vanellope.

"I have to talk to him about something private," Rancis said, blushing a little bit.

"Oh, all right," said Vanellope with a sly grin on her face. Rancis walked to the apartment building and Vanellope, Jack and Jamie walked to the small shack.

_With Vanellope, Jack, Jamie and Ralph_

Vanellope, Jack and Jamie got to Ralph's house and Vanellope knocked on the door. Ralph got to the door and smiled.

"Hey president fart-feathers," said Ralph.

"Hey, stink brain," Vanellope exclaimed.

"What brings you here, and who are these people?" questioned Ralph.

"Actually, their why we're here," explained Vanellope.

"Ok, well come on in," Ralph said gesturing for them to come in.

_Inside Ralph's house_

We walked inside. It was a small house with only one room. We walked to the dinning room table and sat down.

"So, lets get down to business," Ralph said, sitting at the end of the table, "State your names."

"My name's Jack and this is my friend, Jamie," Jack said.

"What game are you from?" Ralph interrogated.

"We're not from any game," Jack returned.

"How did you get here?" Ralph continued.

"A black portal sent us into sugar rush," Jack replied.

"Does anyone know you're here?" Ralph questioned.

"Nope," Jack said, calmly.

"Why are you asking me for help?" Ralph asked.

Jack was about to answer again, but he didn't know the answer. "I got this one…" Vanellope said, "Because we need some muscle in case something bad happens."

Ralph pondered on this for a moment then he said, "Okay, I'm in."

"Now all there is left to do is wait for Felix and Rancis," said Vanellope.

_With Felix and Rancis_

Rancis finally was on the last flight of stairs. _Boy, this place is huge_ thought Rancis. He finally got to the penthouse suite. He walked to the door and knocked on it.

"Coming!" said Felix. He opened the door and smiled. "Well, if it isn't little Rancis Fuggerbutter," Felix exclaimed, "What brings you here?"

"I have something I need to talk to you about. Oh, and I have a favor to ask of you," Rancis explained.

"Okay, well come on in," Felix said.

**Here you go. R&R**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: The Talk

They walked in and sat down at the dinning room table. "What's wrong little buddy?" Felix asked.

"First problem or second problem?" asked Rancis.

"First problem," Felix quickly replied.

Rancis gave a big sigh and said, "I think I have feelings for Vanellope." Felix froze. He did not expect that.

"What have you done for her so far?" Felix managed to say, still in shock.

"That's the problem. I don't know what to do. I need your help, Felix," Rancis rambled.

"Is that the favor you were going to ask?" asked Felix, sympathetically.

"No, it's another thing," Rancis said, "But you will help me with that, right?"

"Of course I'll help you!" exclaimed Felix, "Now what was the other thing you were going to ask?"

"Oh, yeah," Rancis recollects, "A couple of gamers from the outside world got sucked into our game and Vanellope got us involved in getting them back out, will you help us?"

"Of course!" Felix exclaimed, "Plus, we can start with you and Vanellope. It'll be like killing two birds with one stone!"

"Great! Lets go!" Rancis exclaimed.

**Authors note: Here you go. I do not own Wreck it Ralph or Rise of the Gardians. R&R**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: Talking with the others

"What's taking them so long, it's been a hour!" Vanellope said with a hint of impatience in her voice.

"Wait, here they come," said Ralph. The two walked up to the group, out of breath.

"What took you so long?" asked Vanellope, "We've been waiting here for an hour!"

"Sorry… V," Rancis said, still out of breath, "It takes… thirty minutes… to go… up… the… stairs."

"Oh," Vanellope said, "You sound exhausted!"

"I'm fine," says Rancis, now feeling better, "Where to first."

"Do you guys have any idea how to get into the real world?" Vanellope asked.

"Nope," said Ralph, "But I think I know someone who might."

**Authors note: Here you go. R&R**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: Tappers

They got to tappers and ordered 6 root beers. "Hey," the owner of tappers said to Jack and Jamie, "I've never seen you two before, where you from, boys."

"Actually that's why we came tapper, we need the inside scoop," Ralph told Tapper.

"What information do you need?" Tapper asked.

"You see, these guys are from the gamer world and we were just wondering if you knew how to get out of this world and into the human world," Vanellope explained.

"Actually, I do. Do you want me to write it down?" Tapper asked.

"We sure would!" Felix exclaimed. Tapper wrote 10 challenging steps on a piece of paper and gave it to them. This was going to be a long week.

**Authors note: Here you go. Enjoy! R&R**


End file.
